


The Meaning of Love

by purpleswans



Series: Jerza Week 2016 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleswans/pseuds/purpleswans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerza Week 2016 Day 3. </p>
<p>The kids in the Tower of Heaven discuss the meaning of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it so much easier to write about these two cuties when they're tiny?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

One day, while they were still slaves in the Tower of Heaven, someone - Erza thinks that it was Sho - pitched an impossible question.

"What is love?"

The group of friends sat and puzzled over the answer for a few minutes.

"We should ask Grandpa Rob!" Wally suggested excitedly.

"Yeah!" Millianna agreed. "He knows all kinds of stuff, I'm sure he'll know about this!"

The group of friends hurriedly rushed up to the old man and excitedly repeated the question to him.

"Hmmm..." Grandpa Rob rubbed his chin in deep thought. "That's a really difficult question to answer, especially since there are so many different types of love. For instance, there's the love between a parent and their child is different than the love between a husband and wife. But for me personally, I've always valued the love between friends to most. How about you kids think about the love you have for each other and start to think about that?"

"Oh, I see." Erza realized. "Since we're such good friends, we should be able to look at our feelings for one another and figure it out for ourselves. Right, Grandpa?"

Grandpa Rob nodded.

"I think love is when you want to be surrounded by something or someone!" Millianna exclaimed. "Like, you want to base everything you do on them!"

"No way!" Sho interrupted. "Love is when you want to protect someone or something, and are willing to do anything to protect them!"

"I agree," Simon countered, "But more than that, love is trusting the other person. You may want to protect them, but you've got to trust what they're saying as well."

"These are all wonderful interpretations of love." Grandpa Rob smiled. "What about you, Erza? What do you think Love is?"

Erza thought for a few minutes. "If I had to guess, I'd say that love was the absence of hate."

"Hmmm..." Jellal considered this for a bit. "I'll agree that love and hate seem to be connected, but you can be angry at someone and still love them, you know? I think love is when they're constantly on your mind, when no matter how far away you are, they're always influencing everything you do."

In time, Erza could come to realize that Jellal's interpretation was probably the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read, Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!


End file.
